Nalu: master and maid
by Ft.baka.in.april
Summary: Lucy is living a horrible life until she meets Natsu Dragneel. She thought she would never have a chance so she hid her feelings. Until lisanna, natsu's girlfriend, cheats on him.(I don't think this is something she would do and I don't hate nali I just don't ship it) no lemons
1. auction?

Hoya **it's my first story and it will be a quick nalu one kind of**

Lucy's **pov.**

I washed the disgusting dishes that were cluttered up at the sink, and then I went outside to collect the laundry, which wasn't very much considering we are poor. But we actually used to be rich.

 **I'm 〰** **flashback〰**

Myfather was drinking as always, and I was playing with one of the maids. My father popped up as if he had forgotten looks around for me.

"Hey, Lucy, the company has finally realized our land production is a scheme. We won't be able to live here anymore.. I've already told your mother... Dammit!" He banged his fist to his chair.

"It's all your fault, Lucy!" He hits me.

"You decided to invite my manager over for dinner, know he would want to see the land production! You idiot, you're worthless!" The maid tries to calm him down but he won't. I ran out crying. That's why I'm abasically a maid to him now, if I work for him a lot he will forgive me... Right?

〰 **flashback over〰**

He called me into the small living room.

"LITTLE BRAT GET IN HERE!"

"Y-yes, sir." I walked in shyly.

"You need to go get me my lunch, we don't have any extra food and I don't have any money, so you're paying!"

Figures, you always waste the little money you earn buying booze, I thought to myself."Uh, sir, do I get any lunch?" I said being hungry eno as it is.

"Do you have the money for it?!"

"No, sir."

"I guess that answers my question!"

As I start to leave I notice something at the door, a flyer, here?! I thought. When I walk back in my father bellows about how I should be gone, until I stopped him with what the flyer said. He froze, then a large devilish smile appeared on his face.

 ** _Dragneel family is requesting a maid to take an old ones spot._**

 ** _the auction will start tomorrow at noon._**

"I CAN FINALLY GET RID OF YOU, YOU BRAT." He chuckled.

"Um, sir, the auction is tomorrow"

"I KNOW IM NOT AN IDIOT LIKE YOU! NOW GET OUT AND BRING ME MY FOOD!"

 **Hi that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it.**


	2. lucy heartfilia?

**heyoooo it's. My second chapter. There is more to come but be ready for some Zervis!**

 _ **that name...**_

 **Natsu's pov**

"It's really sad that Porlyusca died," I said while getting ready for the auction.

"Yeah, it is, she was one of my favourite maids." He respond while kind of sniffling up.

Porlyusca, one of this house's maids, had died the other day. We are having an auction to replace her I was really surprised to see Zeref sniffling up over a maid because he liked the maids, just never wanted to show it. He thought if he showed it he wouldn't be as "Royal" or something. Now that I think about it, Zeref always lights up when this maid is around. He is always happy and calls her by her name, which by the way never happens.

Wendy showed up with some drinks."Thank you, Wendy!" I smile at her.

"Your welcome, sir." She was hesitant to smile back but she still did. I usually smile at all the maids unless I'm in a bad mood. But today I'm in a good mood, and I don't know why, I just feel like something good is going to happen.

"Hey, Zeref, want to play a game?"I asked.

"Um, sure. How do you play this game." He wondered.

"I try to guess your other favourite maid, and you tell me if I get it right."

"Oh okay."

He tried to hide it but I think he was blushing. Over a maid, something cold-hearted Zeref would never do.

"Mavis."

When I said her name, his eyes widened. His blushing became more noticeable. He definetly like her.

"Yeah okay maybe. It's not like I can get up and marry her, though! I'm a master she's a maid. Besides she probably doesn't like me..." His voice had hints of agony in it. He really did like Mavis.

 **Lucy's pov**

"HEY BRAT YOU ALMOST READY TO GET BOUGHT!" My father yelled at me.

"Yes, sir." I responded.

We- more like me is getting ready to go to the auction where my dad wants to sell me so he can get a ton of booze.

I have changed into my nicest dress. It's short and shows cleavage. It's have white polka dots all over the black fabric. It was my favourite. I ran into my room to grab the essentials knowing it might be the last time I would be there. I got another change of clothes, my hairbrush, my toothbrush, and lastly Michelle, a doll I had when I was little and wouldn't survive without, even now. It does sound childish but it really isn't if it's your only friend.

 **time skip**

At the auction there was a lot of people. But I actually saw Natsu Dragneel, he was with his girlfriend Lisanna Struas. He was looking at me. He was actually really hot. What am I saying!? He is probably going to be my master! And not to motion he has a girlfriend... That can't intrude on my thoughts. I'll keep thinking what I want to!

I straighten up a bit not wanting to make a fool of myself as he walked up to me looked at me. Then he got his brother."Hey Zeref! What about this one. Her name is..."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

He stopped at my name. "Lucy Heartfilia?!"

"Umm, yes,"

 **That there was the end of this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger I just like those! And also I love these reviews and if I need to change anything tell me! I have lots in store. I love the Zervis.**


	3. Wendy

**Hello it's me author lady**

 **And I realize the chapters are short but I'm trying to make it short and drawn out**

 **So sorry**

 **Oh and i haven't been in a while**

 **SORRY!**

 **Lucy's POV**

Natsu looked at me in a weird way.

"Yes sir, that's me sir,"

He looked confused. But of course I used to be rich, when my mom was still around…

 _Yeah that's probably what it is._ I think to myself.

"Huh…. Didn't your family used to be rich… I mean I'm sorry…forget what I said."

His brother walks over. Zeref, his name was. His girlfriend also comes over. _Lisanna._

"She's good." Zeref says.

 _I could actually work for the Dragneel's._ I keep thinking.

"Natsu come on…" Lisanna tugs on his shoulder.

"Ok, well Zeref, put an offer on her!" Natsu tells Zeref.

 _I might actually work for him! Thank goodness I get to go away from my father…_

"Thank you sir!" I say.

"No problem!" Then he leaves, with his girlfriend and his brother.

 **_1 week later_**

Now I work happily for the Dragneels, Igneel, Natsu, Zeref, and occasionally Lisanna. Lisanna comes over here very often, I guess it is nice having a boyfriend. I'll probably never have one.

Anyway, master Igneel is inviting Lisanna and her siblings over for dinner so I guess I have to get work. Just as I'm scrubbing the dishes, one of the other maids walks in. "Hello," I say to her. She has really pretty blonde hair. But she is kind of small and petite. She's cute.

"Hi," She says back. She puts away the remaining dishes in her tiny hands, and then she pays of her hands on her maids dress. The small girl walks over and offers to shake my hand. I take the offer.

"I'm Mavis, and you are?" She laughs a little.

"Lucy," I laugh a little, too.

"So, are you the new maid?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well then Zeref's mine!" She giggles.

"Um really…"

"Relax, it's not like we're actually going to get with them, but he is cute…"

"Oh… yeah sorry, but you actually think Zeref is cute?"

She nods her head and smiles. Then she puts her finger to her mouth.

"Don't tell, okay?"

"Okay."

A little while later we start preparing for the dinner. Mavis came up to me. She looked happy, but in a weird way.

"Lisanna wants us to prepare the sheets, in the guest bedroom." She said looking down. Then she looked up, laughing.

"Gosh, Mavis." I said smiling.

We walk into the guest, or one of the guest bedrooms. It had a king sized bed, with Kashmir sheets. It's walls were made of pearl.

"I remember living like this… it was nice, although I hated having maids, I always felt so bad… never realized I'd be one…" I said.

"You were rich like this once?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah.. I was…"

"I never was, I was a maid my whole life."

"That's what I always felt bad about,"

"Zeref calls me by my name sometimes, did you do that?"

"Yep... I loved all my maids, they were my friends, not my servants…"

"Ohh, Lisanna said she wants the heart sheets, kinda funny, huh?"

We both giggled.

"Ha, yeah."

"Natsu's pretty hot, right?"

My face turned bright red. It's not like he isn't hot. But it's embarrassing, plus he'd never notice me.

"I guess…" I said."He's okay,"

"Ummm, yeah! Did you see your face!? Ha ha 'He's okay'!" Mavis mocked.

"Okay okay, what about Zeref, huh?"

Her face turned bright red, too.

"Shut up!" She says."but you and Natsu are my otp!"

"Shut up!"

We both laughed.

 **_time skip_**

After the dinner, I went to do some laundry. Mavis came with. "This place is so big!" Mavis comments.

"Yep it sure is!"

"Hello?" A familiar voice says.

 _Who is that? It's so familiar._ I thought

The person goes around the corner.

I drop the laundry hamper. My hands immediately go over my mouth. The same thing happens to the person in front of me.

" _Wendy!_ " I say nearly crying.

 **Another cliff hanger, but I do hope this chapter is better quality then the ones before.**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL.**


	4. Chapter 4!

**Hello it's me author lady**

 **Hope it's good**

 **Lucy's POV**

" _Wendy!_ " I say nearly crying.

" _Miss Lucy!_ What are you doing here!?" She asks.

"I'm sorry but after we gave you away, things went even more down hill than they were.." I explained,"my dad tried to cover up the scam but that got us into more trouble, especially since mom wasn't around.."

She ran up and hugged me.

"I'm just glad you're okay,L-Lucy" she was hesitant to call me just Lucy., since she used to be my maid.

"OMG" she said,"we have so much to catch up on!"

"Yep we do.." I laughed, things were starting to get better.

"Did you know Virgo is here?"

"Really!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but those clothes are on the floor!" Mavis laughs

"Ohh yeah!" Me and Wendy say together while we laugh.

"Hey Wendy, did you know this girl, cough, cough, Lucy, thinks Master Natsu is hot?" Mavis says to Wendy.

An 'OMG' look appears on her face. Together her and Mavis chant "OTP! OTP! OTP!" While I was shaking my head. We walk down the hallway with our laundry. Heading towards the laundry room we walked by the guest bedroom. When we went, we were quiet. We heard a couple moans. Wendy and Mavis have either a look. They were laughing a little bit.

"Natsu you are so _hot_!" We heard Lisanna say.

"Looks like you're not the only one!" Wendy whispers to me and Mavis laughs quietly.

"You too.. MMM…" Natsu clearly says. The girls looked at me sadly.

"Wait… Stop…" He says.

" _Why…. Keep kissing my neck! It feels sooo good_!"

"I'm just not in the mood, maybe later…"

" _Natsu!_ When are you in the mood?!"

"Please, Lisanna!"

" _Well_ … Can I _make_ you in the mood?"

My guess is that she was parading around the room in her bra and panties.

"Well, maybe.." Natsu says,"Hold on… maybe we can get a dessert…"

" _Ohh okay_. You do that…"

A couple moments later…

"Where is the _dessert_!"

"I was waiting for you to suggest something…"

"Okay… _sex!_ "

"Lisanna, that's not food."

She giggles,"Natsu you are such a goofball… maybe chocolate cake?"

"Sounds good, I'll go find a maid."

We quickly race off, each of us going in different directions. I end up in the kitchen.

I heard Natsu racing down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Ohh, Lucy!" he calls to me.

"Y-yes, s-sir!" I say.

"Me and Lisanna are.. erm… hanging out, and we would love some chocolate cake.. please?" He asks.

"Yes, sir." I say while giggling under my breath.

So I made some chocolate cake.

 **_time skip_**

Natsu and Lisanna are super happy together, to right now. Lisanna has been kind of what lately, bailing on Natsu, just being distracted. Natsu hadn't noticed but I have.

Lisanna knocks on the door. I happen to be the one nearby, so I to the door and answer it.

"Nat-oh, hi maid, what's your name?" She says to me.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Lucy, to your service,"

"Well, Lucy, can you tell Natsu I want to meet him later in the forest, I have something cool to show him, but in between you and me, it's an egg,"

"Ohh, okay, yes ma'am,"

She leaves and I walk up to Natsu's room. It's such a long hallway. But I finally get there, I knocked on his door.

"Sir," I say.

"Yes?"

"Lisanna wants to meet you later,"

"Just come in,"

So I came in.

"Yes, sir?"

...

 **thas** **it , love you**


End file.
